blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Grell Sutcliff
This article is about the character. For other uses, see Grell Sutcliff (disambiguation). Originally from the series Black Butler , Grell Sutcliff is a Reaper whose occupation is collecting the cinematic records of individuals who die through the use of a chainsaw-shaped Reaper's Scythe. Grell, much like the character of the original series, was transgendered and considered himself female. Following Christmas of 2012, Grell's sex changed to female, thus placing her in a body she finally is comfortable in. Father of Borealis Gorgon and current resident of the Wayne Estate. Mother to Rocks and currently pregnant. Abilities Physical Being a Reaper, Grell has advanced abilities beyond normal humans despite physically appearing as one. She is able to jump higher than normal people, sustain more damage, and does not require any necessities of life such as breathing or eating to be active. Grell has a minor healing factor; her wounds heal slowly and leave no blemishes. This healing factor, however, works far too slowly to be effective during long fights. It also does not activate when injured by any divine weapon or creature. As any other Reaper, Grell cannot see should her glasses be displaced. Her sharp pointed teeth are not a Reaper trait, but rather a personal attribute. Mortality Grell cannot be killed through any means outside of being forcibly wounded by a divine weapon or creature. Should Grell be mortally injured through these means, Grell will cease to exist rather than die like any mortal being. Upon being wounded in such a way, Grell loses the remnant of her existence, her memories, as she dies. Luckily, following a wish made with the Dragon Balls, Grell has a soul, and will continue to exist in the afterlife following the death of her Reaper body. Dark Aether With the assistance of her Reaper's Scythe, Grell can cut into an unusual dimensional space known only as the 'Dark Aether'. Only Reapers are known to access this method of travel, which can transport an individual from one place to another through shadow space. It is a quick method of travel, often used to locate individuals set to die. However, the Dark Aether may also be used recreationally. Personality Grell's personality following several major turns in her life restructured her personality outside of a callous and caustic person with extremely sadistic tendencies into someone who is genuinely empathetic with people and their situations, especially in instances of torment, bullying, or social misunderstandings. She often offers a sympathetic ear, or advice if the need calls for it, and overall has developed a motherly sort of mindset. Regardless, Grell still retains most of her original personality traits. Still forward and particularly snoopy in other people's business, Grell flourishes in situations she can take the helm of, and enjoys seeing others overwhelmed or flustered by her presence. She's often catty and if the opportunity arises she goes out of her way to turn anything she says into some kind of sexual innuendo. Should anyone cross her, Grell slips back into her ruthless and shameless sadistic personality quirks. Despite her new leaf, Grell still fancies causing pain and the sight of blood is a turn-on for her as well. Her active lifestyle and love of the macabre attributes nicely to her job, which she absolutely relishes when she is off working at an appointment. History Grell, prior to arriving to BLN, wandered about Oatville following her release from a one-hundred and fifty year punishment bestowed upon her by the Reapers Staffing Association . Though she has no official age, it is safely assumed that Grell is well over two-hundred years old. She openly admits to being the individual known as 'Jack the Ripper' and still dresses as if she lives in the Victorian England period. She was invited to the Wayne Mansion by Medusa Gorgon and shortly took up residence there. During her residence, Grell had salvaged a piece of the being known as 'MA ' and did its bidding on occassion, such as kidnapping Diane. She was finally kicked out of the estate when assisting Medusa in attempted murder of Eruka Frog and Alton Sutcliff. With no other home available, Grell took Medusa and Eruka to the abandoned Phantomhive Mansion to live in. While Grell did nothing directly harmful to the Wayne Estate following her second attempted murder of Alton, she condoned her residents to do what they'd like to the estate if they wished. That Christmas, Grell finally allowed Medusa to have what she was pestering him for since first arriving, their first and only relations, which produced Borealis Gorgon. Grell immediately became smitten with her unexpected progeny, attending to her as a mother would and doting on her in general. With 'motherly' instincts, Grell did not take any threat to Borealis calmly, often growing excessively violent should she be threatened in any way. This included Medusa's black blood experiments on her, which Grell did not approve of in the slightest. The following months passed as more residents poured into Phantomhive, Grell became acquaintences with a variety of characters, such as Hazama, Anna Sanctimonia, Don Discovery, and Elijah. Grell had personally invited Hazama, Don, and Elijah into the estate, while aquiesced to Anna's presence. She formed intimate relationships with Don Discovery and later Elijah, much to Medusa's displeasure. Despite a beautific outer scene, Grell's personal life grew complicated and frustrating. Grell continually clashed with Medusa regarding Borealis, even going as far as mortally wounding the witch. Even after the incident, Grell only tolerated Medusa's presence for Borealis' sake. Eventually, this dislike culminated into two more fights, the final ending with Medusa and Eruka leaving with Borealis to parts unknown to Grell. The loss of Borealis utterly devastated her, to the point where she was almost considered an unfit Reaper by the Reapers Staffing Association. The interventions from the Wayne Estate, and Crona Makenshi in particular, managed to pull Grell from her depressive rut. However, Grell still experienced continued loss. Don Discovery's appearances stopped, and because of the arguments regarding Borealis' safety, Anna was sent away as well. Hazama disappeared, and finally Elijah, whom Grell had relied on emotionally following Borealis' abduction, was kicked out after the discovery that he was seeing Anna in addition to her. With an near empty estate, save the presence of Leslie Vernon, Grell slowly attempted to rebuild her life. On Halloween of 2012, however, she was put under a test by the RSA to reap Alton Sutcliff on his destined death day. While Grell struggled with this news, on the actual day she discovered that Leslie had planned the grisly murder to force Grell to open up to other individuals. With Alton's life spared and Leslie summarily killed, Grell was taken away to be put on final trial with her employers for being an unfit and unreliable Reaper, a result that would result in 'death'. This was ultimately reversed by the intervention of a group of mansion residents, who not only stormed the Reaper's Staffing Association, but also proved the ineptitude of the organization as a whole. Shamed by this, the RSA released Grell of all charges. Following Christmas of 2012, Grell became biologically female, and within the weeks that followed became pregnant from a spree of wild and free nights out. Months later, she met Rocks, whom she is absolutely sure is her child, the same as Valerie is to Alton and Judith. With uncanny resemblance, the timing, some similar personality quirks, and Rocks' uncertainty of who his mother was, Grell became confident Rocks is hers and took him under her wing. Grell now resides in the Wayne Estate mansion, having relinquished ownership of the empty Phantomhive Estate. Also grell and sebastian live happily ever after Category:Character